In time, some golf players develop an anatomical problem with the task of squatting and/or bending over to implant a golf tee in the turf and then to deftly place a golf ball thereon. Subsequently, a golfer may also have some physical discomfort in salvaging the used tee after stroking the ball. Lastly, such a player finds it stressful to lean over excessively in order to retrieve the ball from a cup. While many styles of devices have been patented in recent years, they all evince certain disadvantages, such as, inconvenience in storing the device after use, mechanical complexity of structure leading to excessive costs for a routine golfing tool, and a need for device lay down (bending over) before stroking, and then pick-up for possible tee retrieval. Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a placement device for a player who is unable to, or is too discomforted by back problems, to engage in the usual squatting or bending over needed for tee implanting and golf ball placement.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device not much larger than a playing club or iron, which is handily manipulated and is easily moved from one spot to another on the course like any other playing club.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a placement device of few moving parts, capable of easy operation, and of long-term use due to its simplified construction.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a portable device which employs full hand strength in using the tee itself as a ground-piercing member, especially for dealing with hard packed dirt, or frozen ground often seen on the tee.
A further object of the invention is to provide a golfing device which fulfills the clear needs for easy portability, light weight, facility in handling, and serves as a quick means for placement of both tee and ball, followed by the hand recovery of either, as may be needed.
Other objects, advantages and purposes of the device of this invention will appear or become evident from the following detailed description of the invention taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing wherein: